


I Am the Cowboy Ridin' That Dick

by orphan_account



Category: Odd Future, Tyler the Creator (Musician)
Genre: Gen, It's midnight, i don't know anything about tyler the creator, this is for you charlie bby xoxo, this is pretty well a joke, why am I doing this, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You'd always looked up to Tyler the Creator. He spoke beautiful lyrics out of that pretty mouth of his. But you realized quickly that you wanted him speaking different words, and you wanted that mouth somewhere else entirely.





	I Am the Cowboy Ridin' That Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charles R. Johnson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charles+R.+Johnson).



You were the most devoted fan of Tyler the Creator that there was. Through all his styles, through all his albums and ways of expressing himself, you were there to eat up every bit of it. You would dissect every bit of lore that there was inside the words that spilled out onto the page, and your friends would inevitably groan at you when you started to ramble on and on about the character development of Tyler and Samuel throughout his albums. But you knew, even past that, you had a connection with him as a person. In his songs, you could feel the rhythm of his soul and you could feel how it resonated with your own. You could feel that you could be something if you could just get into his heart... perhaps, even into his bed. 

Luckily, with your encyclopedic knowledge on the man, you managed to psychologically analyze him enough to get on his good side. Now, you were in the wings at one of his shows, watching him rap to a crowd of adoring fans.   
"Rape a pregnant bitch, tell my friends I had a threesome," he rap-a-rap-rapped. God, the man was a lyrical genius. It made you shiver at what was to come - which, hopefully, would be Tyler, all over your face.   
After the show was done and all of the fans had dispersed, Tyler was ready for something to look forward to.

"Have a fun show, hun?" you asked him, hands already conspicuously resting on his hips.  
"I'm fuckin' exhausted, but I guess it went well," Tyler groaned, plopping down on a green room couch.   
"Oh, please, Ty, give yourself some credit," you purr, trying to get him to ease up a bit. "You did great. They loved you! You deserve a bit of a rest."  
"You're not gonna let me get any fuckin' rest, are you, (y/n)?" Tyler hissed.  
"I think you're gonna get quite the rest after this, honey bunny," you said, whirling around to kneel in front of him. Now was your chance to pounce. You palmed his trouser anaconda through his jeans with deft hands. He grit his teeth, but you could feel it harden under your touch. Your skillful seduction was definitely having an effect on him.  
"Let me fuckin' sleep, bitch," he snarled, although his words didn't have the bite that you were used to on account of the lusty haze filling his head.   
"Can I suck your massive black cock first, daddy?" you asked. With that, his tether snapped.   
He unzipped his pants and his gargantuan pussy destroyer sprung to attention, quickly filling your mouth with its girth when Tyler grabbed a fistful of your hair and shoved you down onto it. Tyler loved it rough, but you'd not just prepared for that; you'd fantasized about it with your hand down your pants many a night. You quickly realized that trying to bob your head up or down wouldn't make a difference. Gag reflex be damned, he would fuck your throat hard and fast, and you would love every damned second of it. You moaned up a storm around his cock, bringing him to his release incredibly quickly. A flood of cum shot down your throat and it was hard not to gag around everything filling your mouth, but you worshipped Tyler. You would do anything for him, including swallowing his heavenly seed.  
But Tyler wasn't done yet. As if by magic, he was ready for round 2 as soon as you pulled off of him. With strong hands, he pulled you up by your rotund hips onto his own. Your pussy was soaking by now, and he wasted no time in ripping off your short miniskirt and leopard-spotted thong before shoving the entire length inside you immediately. Gripping whatever portion of the couch you could grasp, his cock spread your tight, wet pussy open with every thrust, making you yowl and moan like a bitch in heat. You were sure that everyone could hear you and Tyler getting it on outside, but Tyler didn't care about those fags, so why should you? You didn't want to focus on anything but that thick, black, 8-inch dick of his ripping you in two, and you let Tyler's animal instincts take control of your creamy virgin pussy.  
In the end, you didn't stop until he came another time and you came three times, the entire couch covered with your combined juices. Once you two had cooled down, he discarded you onto the floor and you gave him a nice view of your juicy ass as you fell off the couch, his superior black semen still dripping down your thighs.   
"Fuck yeah," you muttered into the carpet.  
"What are you so fuckin' happy about, (y/n)?" he mumbled. His consistently pissy tone had become endearing to you now, especially after this night.  
"I can't wait to have your beautiful baby, Tyler Okolma," you muttered.  
"Fuck is an Okolma? I'm changing my shit to Haley," Tyler mumbled, but you could still hear his contented tone at the idea of fatherhood.  
"Maybe you can be a better father to our little wolf cub, Ty," you mused. Tyler did nothing but bark out a laugh, sleep taking hold of you both soon after and your dreams filled with the face of your and Tyler's future beautiful mixed child.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't come for me I'm an uneducated fuck


End file.
